


Marauders

by Talullah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night out. A collection of five drabbles in the Marauder-era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauders

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to rosehiptea for the beta. All remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> Written for slashfest, for literati, who requested usage of the map and borrowing of James' invisibility cloak. Prefect Bathroom.

**1\. Sneaking**

All sleep but two in the room. The night is cold enough for puffs of condensation to form from their mouths as they quietly slip from their beds and skulk around for clothes and one very special item. Remus dislikes what they are about to do, but he tells himself that it is for a good cause and besides, James will never know it. He will return it intact before dawn and it will be as if nothing happened. Sirius finds it. Peter turns and mumbles something in his sleep, scaring them silly. They sneak out, shivering with suppressed laughter.

* * *

**2\. Skulking**

It is three am, too late for even Filch to be about, but he is. Remus is glad that he yielded to Sirius and they brought the Invisibility Cloak. When they think that they are finally in the clear, Mrs. Norris sniffs something and turns toward them. Filch eyes the empty hallway, squinting suspiciously. He sees nothing but he is not convinced. Carefully, Sirius extracts the Marauder's Map from his pocket. There is a secret staircase to their right that leads directly to the hallway they want in the fifth floor. Filch is standing in front of it. They wait.

* * *

**3\. Celebrating**

"I thought the old geezer would never leave the hallway!" Sirius exclaims, bursting with laughter as soon as they close the door behind them.

They quickly undress and run for the water. Sirius jumps in with a splash, while Remus prefers to gracefully slip in. The little expedition to the Prefect's Bathroom seemed like a wonderful way of celebrating Sirius' seventeenth birthday without James and Peter around, but now he is too tired to trully enjoy it. Last night was full moon and his body still suffers.

Sirius swims closer. "Moony?" he asks with concern.

Remus smiles reassuringly. "Happy Birthday."

* * *

**4\. Lying**

Sirius tries every single water tap. This is not his first time in the Prefect's Bathroom but every time he finds new ways of amusing himself. Slowly Remus finds the energy to join him and they spend the best part of the night frolicking around until they end up just floating on a thick bed of white foam.

Remus let himself drift close enough to brush Sirius' leg. Sirius does not move away.

"Moony?" Sirius takes Remus' hand in his.

"What is it?" Remus asks, hopeful.

"Nothing." Sirius pulls his hand abruptly and leaves the pool. They dress in silence.

* * *

**5\. Revealing**

The Fat Lady frowns but lets them in. The common room is still empty and they linger. Remus carefully folds the cloak with Sirius' help. Their fingers brush; lightning passes through them. Remus stands staring, hoping that Sirius will do something. He doesn't.

His eyes drift through the room. Above the fireplace, in scarlet and gold, lies a tapestry with Gryffindor's motto. Remus' heart warms. Perhaps he is too tired to think straight, but he decides it is time for some bravery.

He places a hand on Sirius' shoulder and kisses him on the lips. Sirius smiles and embraces him.

 

_Finis  
December 2006_


End file.
